


Cupcake

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 5
Genre: Fluff, Gen, spoilers for holland valley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: After the death of a certain someone, Joseph is all alone with his thoughts.





	Cupcake

The sound of people laughing echoed through the roads of Hope Country, especially through Holland Valley. John had been killed by the Deputy earlier, leaving his dead body by the road. People from all over the valley came to watch John’s slowly decaying body. Festivities were hold in celebration of his death.

Only one person was locked inside.

Joseph.

Jacob and Faith had left his church a few hours ago, after an emergency meeting. They knew the Dep was coming for them, coming for their lives. It was only a matter of when.

Joseph looked down to the rosary in his hands, his God was testing him. His patience, his love, but the most important thing - God was testing Joseph’s believe.

The Father just wanted to help people! To save people! And some Tom, Dick, or Harry was ruining everything he had built in the past few years, decades, his whole life!

His hands balled into fists, bringing the rosary close to its breaking point, tiny drops of blood running down his pale hands. The tiny stones dug into his skin, making him feel his own faith, how his God was testing him. Faith. Have faith.

His brother.

His poor, lonely baby brother.

The one who wrote letters to the one he loved and addressed them to his lonely self.

A silent tear made its way down his cheek when he heard the door of his home opening. Were it the Dep? Joseph sighed, wiped the tear away before heading to the door, ready to die.

But there was just one of his followers, a box in their hands.

“(Y/N)”, Joseph greeted them, short and poignant, afraid his voice would break.

“Good afternoon, Father”, (Y/N) said, smiling at him.

“What is bringing you here, on this sunny day? Shouldn’t you be outside with the others?”

“I…”, (Y/N) started, looking down to their feet before meeting his glance, “I heard what happened to your brother. I am sorry...”

Joseph raised his eyebrows, did not know what his follower wanted from him.

“...And I know how much you like the cupcakes I make. So I made a few for you.”, (Y/N) explained, the smile on their face grew. They quickly handed him the box and were about to leave the house, but Joseph placed his hand on their shoulder.

“Please. I want you to stay.”

…

Joseph munched quietly on his cupcake while (Y/N) told him stories of the other members, the things they have witnessed and survived.

“...and then this bear came running up at Sam! She quickly pulled her gun and shot it between the eyes, when it suddenly exploded and turned out to be a rabbit! It was one of Faith’s tricks!”

A soft chuckle escaped Joseph, he swallowed down the last bite of the sweet cupcake before he told a little story.

“Faith’s bliss has always affected me in weird ways. Once I was in such a high, I believed my brothers were actually orangutans, and I started to pet them! And the other time, I lost track of time and space and somehow ended up at the Silverlake with the sunburn of my life.”

Joseph laughed, and (Y/N) joined him.

Afterwards, a comfortable silence fell over them. Joseph broke it up after a while.

“Thank you.”

“There is nothing you have to thank me for.”

“But I do. Everyone expects me to know what to do. To know what is the right choice. But, my child, even I do not know, what is right, and what is wrong. God is telling me the right thing. But sometimes, even He stays silent.”

(Y/N) just nodded, gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“You are filled with miracles, Father. It is not a bad thing. You will get over the death, and will come back stronger. No worries, Father.”

Joseph smiled at them, knowing he did well by allowing them to join his community, by letting them into Eden’s Gate.

“And, Father?”, (Y/N) said before reaching the door.

“Yes, my child?”

“If you want another cupcake, just tell me.”, and they left the house, and Joseph was able to hear a wolf howling in the distance.


End file.
